Return of the Wayward Children
by Tavar
Summary: AU: Millennia ago, the Titan-Forged confronted the forces of the Old Gods. While victorious many of the Titan-Forged Vrykul were hit with a force of magic that banished them from Azeroth. As the Alliance of Lordaeron fractures and the machinations of the Burning Legion are underway, the descendants of the lost Titan-Forged return...
1. Foreward

**Foreward**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership over anything in the Warcraft Franchise, that all goes to Blizzard (and technically Activision)**

**Rating may change overtime, for now it's K - T since Warcraft itself is considered T for Teen/ PEGI 12**

**Couldn't find an appropriate cover art/ one I thought could fit with it. If you recognize the Image, you sir or madam have good tastes in tabletop games at least in my opinion, it's also a hint of who the new faction draws the most inspiration from.**

** Originally started writing/planning this a few months before _Battle for Azeroth _was released about the same time I was writing _Records of the Eighth Kingdom. _**

**Compared to my other works this one won't be taken as seriously as the others (read: the tone might potentially be all over the place as this is an AU) and if you thought my updates were slow the others... **

**well lets just say this is potentially worse, When I update depending on the rate it's usually a telltale sign of me being incredibly inspired and filled with ideas to write it because it won't get out of my head.**

**Like my other works Early chapters/snippets will be background information ****(and in the case of _Records _it's only/mostly background) ****and somewhat short.**


	2. Snippet 1

_Nineteen Years after the First War_

* * *

It was felt all over the world. The surge of Arcane energy it was followed by a thunderous, roaring sound that reverberated all over Azeroth.

The Crow looks in the direction of the sound.

Then the world went white. The flash was blinding but when it subsided, a small continent had emerged in it's place.

Who were they?

As if to answer the crow's question visions flooded his mind.

He saw a war between metal forged beings and giant elementals. The Titan-Forged and the Old Gods.

How the Titan-Forged had been touched by a curse inflicted upon them by the old gods, how by the end of the war some of them had been thrown to a completely different world. He watched as they tried to make sense of their new world, how they grew in numbers.

They established many kingdoms and slowly their curse turned them from metal to flesh.

He had seen Blue and Black Dragons from the War of the Ancients thrown into their world in a manner not to dissimilar to their own. They too had survived and grown. They prospered and the various kingdoms built many wonders…

Then the Burning Legion came for them. He watched as millions fell to the onslaught, cities burning, innocents dying.

Many of their Kingdoms fell, until only one stood, the last kingdom. The crow could make out names, 'Lunaris', 'Alamarri' and 'Altis' The latter two had fallen first, its survivors joining hands with 'Lunaris' though try as they might the Lunaris' early efforts in combating the Legion were in vain and the other kingdoms fell.

The Burning Legion brought it's full might against the last Kingdom. Yet despite this, they stood their ground and fought back. No matter how many demons were thrown at them the Legion was denied, those who remained including the Dragons whose numbers had grown significantly, proved more than a match.

Eventually the Legion withdrew, choosing to wait until it could strike a mortal blow. With the Legion gone, they chose to recuperate and fortify while looking for solutions to restore the fel-corrupted lands that surrounded their continent. The peoples of Altis and Alamarri chose to stay in their new homes, the damage the Legion had done had convinced them it was better to stay.

Some survivors of the other Kingdoms chose to go home and rebuild, with the Legion gone, bad-blood between the kingdoms was returning, but one Kingdom focused solely on rebuilding.

Now due to some strange phenomena of Magic the last kingdom had been brought here, They and their home landing between the North and Forbidding Sea, east of the lands of the Quel'dorei.

The lost children of the Titans returned to their home.

The Crow saw his visions of the World's future change yet some things remained the same: If the King did not heed his advice then Lordaeron will fall. If the Prince pursues revenge he would meet his end in the cold North. Yet their presence changes things, even if these events transpire, the Ranger-General does not die, and though The Fallen Prince is successful in reviving the Necromancer, yet he is not truly victorious over those he invades. The city of mages does not fall but stands defiant.

The Crow dismissed them, the Legion's machinations have already been set in motion, the real question was how many of their plans could these newcomers avert?

* * *

_Silvermoon_

"We must do something, who knows what sort of creatures could reside there!"

It was unprecedented, no less than a year after they had left the Alliance the High Elves found a potential threat on their doorstep. Were the gods mocking their decision?

Sylvanas scowled, despite the protests of many King Anasterian and many of his advisors decided to withdraw Quel'thelas from the Alliance of Lordaeron simply because the Orcs had inflicted damage on the forests. So what? the Humans bled far more than they did the Kingdom of Stormwind was outright destroyed even now they're still picking up the pieces, were it not for King Terenas Quel'thelas would have fallen to the Orcs.

A little fact that their king was conveniently forgetting. Not that it mattered to some, despite their declaration many High Elves chose to stay in service to the Alliance.

"Ranger-General, you will lead an expedition to this new land."

Sylvanas bows,"By your order, my liege."

**This new human faction draws some inspiration **_**Warmachines Kingdom of **_**Cygnar so they meld magic and technology together.**


End file.
